


Something Wonderful

by Pokeluv101



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Artist Kuro, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 10:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15434880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: Lily hires Mahiru as a housekeeper for Kuro.





	Something Wonderful

“Who are you?” Kuro asked when he opened the door. There was a stranger in front of his door who was holding suitcases. The man placed his luggage on the ground and began to look through his backpack. He pulled out a job posting and a letter. When Kuro looked over the letter, he recognized his brother’s handwriting. As he read it, the man introduced himself.

“Hello, my name is Mahiru and I will be your new live-in housekeeper.” He said and held out his hand to shake. Kuro only stared at his hand with confusion. Mahiru worried his lip and checked the text Lily gave him. “I wonder if I went to the wrong address. No, this should be it. Are you Kuro Sleepy Ash? Lily told me that you should be expecting me.”

“That troublesome brother of mine. I told him I didn’t need a housekeeper.” Kuro sighed and rubbed his temple. He gestured for Mahiru to enter his condo. Mahiru was a little surprised when Kuro picked up his heavy suitcases and helped him carry them inside. From his words, he thought Kuro was going to turn him away. He was even more shocked when he stepped into his home. Lily said his house was a little messy but the condo was more like a disaster zone.

“You can sit on the couch while I call Lily and clear this up.” Kuro pushed aside a pile of clothes to make a place for him to sit. He didn’t seem the least bothered by the mess around him as he took out his phone. Mahiru took off his shoes and walked into the living room but he hesitated to sit down on the couch. It was more like a garage sale display than a couch.

Kuro turned his back to Mahiru as he called his little brother. “Lily, some guy came to my house and said he’s my new housekeeper. He has a letter from you too. I told you that I like my privacy. You can’t hire someone behind my back like this.”

“But you need a housekeeper, Kuro! Do I need to remind you of the paint can avalanche? You needed to climb out of your window to leave your art studio. That’s no way for a man in his twenties to live.” Lily said and Kuro couldn’t argue with his point. “We worry about you. It would help if we knew you had someone there to take care of you. You refuse to date anyone so this is the next best thing.”

“I’m the oldest so it’s my job to take care of you guys, not the other way around.” Kuro loved his siblings and he didn’t want to worry them. They were all adults now and lived scattered around the city but he still felt responsible for them. “This better not be one of your matchmaking schemes but… Can you tell me about this guy if he’s going to start living with me?”

“Mahiru’s a great guy so you don’t have to worry about anything! He’s a friend of Misono so I know him personally. He’s studying to earn his master’s degree and your place is close to his school. I suggested he works as your live-in housekeeper. He can go to school easier and you’ll have a clean home. It’s the perfect arrangement for everyone.”

“You could’ve talked with me before you decided that. Can’t deal.” Kuro groaned. If Mahiru was also looking for a place to live, he couldn’t simply send him away. “If you trust him, I will too. Please don’t send me any more surprises unless it’s a gift box of potato chips. Those are always welcomed. I should go now. Bye, Lily. I’ll talk to you later.”

Kuro ended his call with Lily and turned back to his new housekeeper. He couldn’t recognize his living room without the mess covering it. While he was talking with his brother, Mahiru had cleaned the room. Mahiru was holding an armload of empty pizza boxes and searching the room for a recycle bin. His brows furrowed when he discovered that it was full.

“Umm… I talked with Lily. He didn’t tell me that he was planning to hire a housekeeper for me but you’re free to take the job if you still want it. Of course, I’ll understand if you don’t want the job anymore. My house is beyond hope.” Kuro expected Mahiru to leave and find a new place to stay. He stuffed the boxes into the recycle bin and faced him.

“I can’t possible leave now! Look at this mess. How long have you lived in this pigsty? I accepted this job and it’ll be irresponsible of me to run away. This house is also close to the university. It’s nearly impossible to find an affordable place like this. Thinking simply, I have to stay.” He said decisively and tied the bag. “Now, tell me where the building’s garbage and recycle chute is.”

“It’s down the hall. I’ll throw it out and you can put away your bags. You can stay in the guest room. It’s the second door on the right. I’ll give you a tour when I come back.” Kuro took the bag from him and Mahiru thanked him with a light blush. “Don’t thank me. You look like the type who would give me a lecture about my messy house. I’m just putting that off as long as possible.”

“You wouldn’t have to worry about lectures if you just picked up after yourself for once.” He pointed out and Kuro chuckled in response.  

He closed the door behind him and Mahiru went to the guest room. At least there wasn’t a mess in the room. Mahiru set his luggage on the bed and began to unpack. The first thing he did was set two framed pictures on his bedside table. He sat on the bed and sighed softly to himself. He took out a an old sketchbook from his suitcase and flipped through the pages.  _I wonder if he remembers me._

There was a knock on the door and he called softly to let Kuro in. As he opened the door, Mahiru placed the sketchbook on the table. “This must be the only clean room in your condo. Thank you for letting me stay in it. Lily probably told you that I needed a place to stay while I study but you shouldn’t feel obligated to hire me. I can always try to find another place. I heard you say you like your privacy to Lily.”

“Can you make hamburgers?” Kuro’s question confused Mahiru slightly but he answered.

“The best in Tokyo.” He grinned. “I actually love burgers myself. The best way to a person’s heart is through their stomach, as my uncle would say.”

“If you can cook as well as you say, I don’t mind.” He shrugged with a smile. Kuro noticed the pictures on his bedside table and asked, “Are these your parents? Your mom is very pretty.”

“Thank you. But that’s my uncle, not my father. He took me in after my mother died. I love him like a father though.” Mahiru smiled as he stood. He could feel things becoming awkward and patted his arm. “It happened a long time ago and I’m an adult now. It’s okay. I love my uncle and he’s the reason I was able to do so much in life.”

“Do you like art as well?” Kuro tried to change the subject and gestures to the sketchbook. “Lily never told me what you were studying.”

“I’m studying the social sciences. That sketchbook was a present from an old friend of mine.” Mahiru smiled fondly when he looked down at the age worn sketchbook. His friend must’ve been very dear to him if the sketchbook caused him to smile such. “How about you show me where the biggest mess is so I can clean that first? Then I’ll start on dinner.”

“I guess my art studio is the messiest.” Kuro could only imagine Mahiru’s reaction to it.  

“Lily told me that you’re a famous painter. My friend is a pianist so I know how important your work space must be. I promise I’ll be careful. The only thing I’ll do is clean.” Mahiru reassured him. As he followed him out of the room and down the hall, Mahiru mused to himself. _I guess he doesn’t remember me if he doesn’t recognize the sketchbook._

* * *

_It’s raining very hard. I’ll head home once the rain slows down. I’ll make dinner as soon as I’m back so don’t you dare make instant ramen. It’s unhealthy and it’ll ruin your appetite._ Mahiru sent the text to Kuro. After a week of living together, he became more comfortable with his new roommate. Kuro wasn’t the neatest person but he was fun to talk with. The hungry cat drawing Kuro sent him made him chuckle.

He looked up at the grey sky and wished he hadn’t forgot his umbrella. He pictured Kuro greeting him when he got home and a smile tugged on his lips. Mahiru placed his hands over his heated cheeks and he hoped no one noticed that he was blushing. He wondered if he should take a taxi home. He was standing in the library which wasn’t very far from their home so it would be a waste of money.

Something caught his attention outside of the library. A man and woman were talking outside in the rain. While he couldn’t hear what they were saying over the rain, he knew that the woman was uncomfortable from her expression. Mahiru ran outside the moment he saw the man slap the woman. He didn’t know who they were but he tried to find a way to help.

“Pardon me, Dia, is that you? I haven’t seen you since high school.” He approached them with a lie. He knew that abusers would try to hide how violent they were in front of strangers. Mahiru’s anger fumed because of what he saw earlier but he needed to focus on helping the victim. “It’s been so long. How about we go to the library and catch up?”

“I’m sorry, I think you confused me with someone else. My name is Haruka.” She told him in a tiny voice and he debated what he should do next. If he tried to meddle more, it would only provoke the man. The poor girl would take the blunt of man’s anger once they were alone again too. Mahiru bit his lip and wished he could do more to help.

“We’re going, Haruka.” The man roughly grabbed her arm.

“Stop hurting her!” Mahiru screamed before he could stop himself. “You should never hurt someone like that. Are you so insecure that you have to take it out on people you think are weaker than you? What does preying on people get you? I’ll tell you what! Unless you change, you’re going to drive people away until you’re alone. Don’t take the people you have now granted.”

“Shut up!” His shriek made Mahiru stiffen. He had never been in a fight before so he could only raised his arms in front of him to defend himself. He instinctively closed his eyes. There was a scream and a thud yet neither were from Mahiru. He opened his eyes but an opened umbrella blocked his sight.

“Troublesome,” He recognized Kuro’s voice. He didn’t know when Kuro came but he protected him. He placed the open umbrella in front of them to block the man. Kuro was standing close behind him and Mahiru’s heart skipped. He handed Mahiru his umbrella and said, “You forgot your umbrella. I came to walk you home. I already called the police to report this man attacking you.”

Kuro spoke nonchalantly and ignored the man. He barely reacted when the man started yelling at him. Mahiru shifted closer to Kuro and grabbed his sleeve as the man continued to rant. He was prepared to protect Kuro if the man tried to attack them again. In a bored voice, Kuro said: “The police will be here soon. I thought you would run by now?”

“Are you calling me a coward?” He went to punch Kuro. Mahiru started to step between them but Kuro was faster. He grabbed the man’s wrist and turned it at an unnatural angle. Then he flipped him onto the ground and let go of him. As the man stood again, Kuro pushed Mahiru behind him. He didn’t want him to be hurt. Kuro was glad the man decided to run away. He was a trained fighter so he could easily defeat the man but it would’ve been troublesome.

“Why didn’t he do that from the start? It would’ve been less tiresome for everyone.” Kuro rubbed his wrist. “Let’s go home, Mahiru. I don’t want to be around if he decides to come back and fight.”

“Shouldn’t we wait here? You called the police and they’ll need to talk to us about what happened. I don’t think we should leave her alone after that scene either. Thinking simply, we should wait.” Mahiru said.

“I bluffed about calling the police. I hoped the guy would run after I said that.” He admitted and Mahiru had to admire how Kuro tried to stop the situation without fighting.

“Just let me talk with her and then we can go home.” Mahiru went to speak with the woman and asked her a few questions. Once he was certain she had somewhere safe to go to, he returned to Kuro’s side. He held the umbrella over them and smiled up at him. “She said that she’s going to her sister’s home. I hope that man doesn’t bother her anymore.”

“Yeah. We should head home.” Kuro walked forward. He felt a little flustered because Mahiru was walking closely beside him. It was obvious that Mahiru only wanted to shield them both from the rain with his umbrella. He didn’t seem to realize how Kuro blushed as they continued to walk. He thought that it was best to avoid thinking about it too much. “How was your lab?”

“It’s fun getting to do things hands on rather than sit through a lecture.” He pulled on Kuro’s sleeve and looked up at him. Mahiru balanced the umbrella on his shoulder and made sure they were still safe from the rain. “I’m glad you came, Kuro. It was amazing how you defeated him so quickly. Thank you. Can you show me your hands?”

“Sure, I don’t know why find it so interesting though.” Kuro held out his hand to Mahiru. He cradled it in his hand and ran his finger over his palm. Warmth spread from that simple touch and he hoped Mahiru couldn’t feel his racing pulse. He didn’t take his hands back but he asked, “Is there something about my hand that’s interesting?”

“I just wanted to check that you didn’t hurt your hand. You’re an artist so it would be terrible if something happened and you couldn’t draw anymore.” Mahiru’s cheeks reddened and he let go of his hands. He adjusted the umbrella over them and then they continued down the street. Their home was only a ten minute walk from the school yet Kuro could feel his heart racing the entire time.

Mahiru opened the door and went to the bathroom to grab several towels. He ran back to Kuro and draped one over his head. Gently, he rubbed his hair dry. Kuro was taller than him so he had to stand on his toes. “We need to get you dry quickly or else you’ll catch a cold. Take this towel and change out of your wet clothes.”

He lightly nudged his shoulder after he gave Kuro that order. Mahiru was surprised when Kuro lifted his brown hair slowly. “You’re wet too. Do you always try to take care of everyone else even if it puts you in danger? If I hadn’t been there, you could’ve been hurt. I almost had a heart attack when that guy attacked you.”

“I’m sorry I worried you.” Mahiru knew that Kuro cared because his eyes were tender. “Meddling is something I inherited, for better or worse. I can’t just leave when I see someone who needs help. Thinking simply, I can’t risk it.”

“You must be the kindest person I know.” Kuro tousled his hair briefly before he placed the towel over his head. He smiled at him and then went to his room to change.

* * *

“Kuro, are you still asleep? It’s almost noon.” Mahiru opened the door to his room and saw the lump in the bed. He had a morning class earlier and Kuro would often sleep in without his nagging. He sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. Kuro didn’t move even though he must’ve felt the bed bounce. He shook his shoulder lightly and said, “Time to wake up. I made lunch and… Kuro?”

He realized that Kuro’s body was like a furnace and Mahiru jumped to his feet. He pulled the blanket off Kuro. When Mahiru tried to touch his forehead, Kuro pushed his hand away but his body was too weak. He groaned as Mahiru pinned his hands to the bed and pressed his forehead against his. A heartbeat passed and Mahiru didn’t move.

“I knew it! You have a fever.” Mahiru sat up and frowned down at him. He went to Kuro’s closet and opened it to find fresh clothes for him. A mess spilled out of the closet but Mahiru ignored it. He always tried to respect Kuro’s privacy so he never cleaned his room. Now, the only thing on his mind was taking care of Kuro. He randomly took a pair of clothes from the closet and returned to him.

“You’re covered in sweat so please change into these. Hopefully, these are clean. I’ll get you a cool towel while you change. I should make rice porridge as well.” Mahiru muttered to himself as he left the room. As he watched him leave, Kuro wanted to call his name but his throat felt raw. He didn’t need to fret so much because it was a simple cold.

After he changed, Kuro collapsed onto the bed. He heard the door open and Mahiru returned with a bucket of water. He set them next to the bed and placed a wet towel on his forehead. Kuro fought against his fever and he touched his cheek. “Stop making that face, Mahiru. I’m fine. I just need to sleep this off. You can go and study or something.”

“How can I do anything when I know you have a fever like this? You probably got sick because of the rain from yesterday. This is all my fault. Thinking simply, I should take care of you until your better. Don’t push me away. Please?” Mahiru’s fawn eyes pleaded with him more than his words did. The only thing Kuro could do was give in and fall into those eyes.

“You can do whatever you want.” Kuro pulled his blanket over his red cheeks and mumbled, “You’re such a housewife.”

“You’re lucky I can’t hit a sick person even if they call me their housewife.” Mahiru puffed his cheeks in irritation. Then he smiled kindly to Kuro and brushed his wet bangs out of his red eyes. His tender hand comforted him until he stood. He left the room to make food for him to eat and Kuro could hear him in the kitchen. He laid back against the bed and closed his eyes.

Kuro drifted in and out of sleep for the next hour. The whole time, Mahiru took care of him and made sure he was comfortable. He placed a bowl of porridge on his bedside table and then wiped Kuro’s forehead with the cool cloth. Kuro opened his eyes and looked up at him. Mahiru helped him sit up and then set the warm bowl onto his lap.

“Open your mouth, Kuro.” He held a spoonful of food against his lips.

“There you go acting like a housewife again.” Kuro winced when Mahiru lightly hit his shoulder. “Hey, I thought you said that you can’t hit a sick person.”

“I am not your housewife, Kuro. Stop teasing me. I’m your friend and I’m trying to help you. You can barely sit up so let me feed you.” Mahiru said and Kuro opened his mouth slightly. As he fed him, they talked. “I’m sorry you got sick because of me. Do you have a deadline coming up for your next painting? I can call your agent and tell him that you’re sick.”

“He’s used to me turning in work late. Even after dropping out of school, I have people nagging me about homework.” Kuro shrugged.

“How am I not surprised?” Mahiru giggled and set aside the bowl. He leaned back in his chair and looked at the sketches on the dressing table. “Licht works hard practising everyday but he says it doesn’t feel like homework because he loves it. It must be the same for you. You’re too lazy to clean your room but you’ve been able to make a career out of your art. I admire you for that.”

“Licht? Is that your friend who gave you the sketchbook?” Kuro asked and he didn’t know why jealousy entered his voice. At least Mahiru didn’t notice. Moreover, Mahiru shook his head and answered.

“No, Licht is my friend that’s a pianist. The boy who gave me my sketchbook was a childhood friend. He lived in my neighbourhood and we lost touch after I moved.” Nostalgia entered his brown eyes. “He was a sweet boy. I remember the night I was supposed to move, I hid in my backyard and cried. I didn’t want to leave my childhood home.”

The bowl was now empty and Mahiru set it aside. “My friend found me crying and cheered me up. He filled a sketchbook with drawings of my home. That way, I can always have my home with me. We were only kids so his drawings were pretty amateurish. I love them though.”

“Amateurish? That would hurt little Kuro if he heard you back then.” Kuro’s words shocked Mahiru.  

“You remember me?” He asked and Kuro nodded. Mahiru blushed and scratched his cheek. “Why didn’t you say anything before now? I was worried you’ll think I was some stalker if you realized we knew each other a long time ago.”

“I didn’t make that the connection until you told me that story.” Kuro stretched until he could grab a new sketchbook from his drawer. He flipped to a blank page and his hand flew over the page. He made a sketch of a young Mahiru smiling. Mahiru’s smile hadn’t changed after years and he wondered how he didn’t recognize it sooner. “I can draw you whatever you want again. Considering I’m sick in bed, I don’t have much else to do.”

“Not now. You need to sleep and get better.” Mahiru took the sketchbook from him. He smiled the moment he glanced down at the sketch though. “Maybe later when you’re better. Go to sleep and focus on getting better, Kuro.”

“Will you punch me if I ask a housewife to give me a kiss better?” Kuro’s joke made Mahiru roll his eyes.

“There isn’t a housewife here so you’ll have to make do with me.” Mahiru kissed his forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> I know the title has nothing to do with the fanfic but I can't make titles well


End file.
